After All The Pain
by Austlly007
Summary: Continuation of My Hiding Place..Effie, Primrose, Katniss & Peeta have made it to America and have been living there for 2 years... the war is finally over but not to Peeta it isn't, can Katniss help him? or will she just let him cope with it by himself? what happens when Primrose almost gets hit by a car? read and find out! please read and review!


hey peeps! here is the last story of my series:( I will not be doing anymore series for now.. I will be writing regular stories now, hope you like them! sorry for any mistakes! please read and review! -Austlly007

* * *

After All The Pain

By: Austlly007

The war is finally over but in my mind it isn't.. even after all the pain and hurting I went through, I can still see my papa in the camps and my mama being shot.. all those horrible memories are still stuck in my head I can't get them out.. even if I know the war is over, my mind still thinks the war is still going on.. I am not the same, I've had to go to the hospital numbers of times because I can't sleep or I without thinking cut myself.. I let my hair go back to it's normal brown.. I got tired of bleaching my hair, and I hate the yellow and red now.. sometimes when I am at school teenagers ask me why I have numbers tattooed to my upper arm but I can't tell them that I got it in the prison camps because I was a Jew or they would I don't really know what they'll do..

sometimes I want to hide what race I am by wearing long sleeve shirts but it doesn't seem to be working.. I planned to change my name but I have to wait until I'm 18 to do that.. I am now 17, and it is the year 1945.. I have lived with Effie, Primrose and Katniss for about almost 5 years now.. me and Katniss became good friends, she helps me cope through all the nightmares and the mourning of my mama and papa and I help her with her loss as well.. she taught me to speak better English, I speak it more often now because speaking Russian or Hebrew will just remind me of my past… I am finishing school here in New York.. It's a pretty cool city, but it's really loud at night.. sometimes I wake up thinking I'm still in the prison camps.. we found out recently that Haymitch didn't make it out and was killed in one of those gas chambers.. I remember seeing the smoke in the sky wondering where it came from, now I know where...

one day I stumbled upon my old Russian Bible I used to read during the war.. I read it again for old times sake then when I couldn't look at it anymore I stored it away in my room.. weeks have gone by and sometimes I still wondered if God still cared about me.. everyone doesn't seem to.. well I used to know Katniss did before she met some guy and now slowly doesn't hang around me anymore.. I find myself coping through things on my own.. I wondered if she still knows I exist.. it almost seems like she doesn't want to hang around me anymore.. at lease her sister Primrose wants to.. I help her with anything she needs or wants to do… but she can't help me, I need someone who is my age or is slightly under.. I walk home with Primrose, sometimes on Sundays we would walk to the park and see people preaching about Jesus.. we would go and attend sometimes, I haven't been to a service like this since before the war.. I remember going to church with mama & papa on Saturdays but I have never heard of church on Sunday it must be an American thing..

days and weeks go by and I start to think Katniss would probably not even notice if I was gone.. I started to feel loneliness and iced out from everything.. then one day on me and Primrose's way home there was car coming fast about to hit Prim so I yelled and pushed her out of the way.. that's when everything went black… while I was passed out, Prim had gotten help and took me to the hospital.. when I awoke a couple days later, bruised up and feeling broken and a little fuzzy.. I still didn't see Katniss, but Prim was there, I looked into her sad eyes and she asked me why I did what I did and I told because you're like my sister, I would do anything to protect you.. deep down inside I felt as if it was hopeless to go on living, everything has been stripped away from me and now I'm alone.. so I slipped into a coma..

then things started to get confusing and sad at the apartment.. Effie told the people on at the hospital to put me on a life machine to keep me alive.. I have come to death twice, why not the third be it for me? I am not needed on this earth, I want to leave and be with Jesus.. it turned out that Primrose & Katniss had an argument about me and finally after a long fight, she realized she still cared and needed me too.. I finally came out of my coma weeks later, still in pain.. but Katniss was there, when I awoke I saw her there sitting on the foot of the bed crying… Katniss? I say in a whisper.. Peeta! You're awake Katniss says.. my vision hasn't cleared yet so everything's blurry I can't tell if that's really her or Prim.. w-what are you doing here? I ask… I came to see you, you saved Prim's life. I just had to see you Katniss says.. at first I don't believe it, then I think maybe she changed, but nothing can heal this broken heart now, not while I'm here in pain..

how are you feeling? Katniss asks.. sore, I can't my right arm I say.. it's because it's dislocated and broken in several parts. I'm so glad you're okay, the doctors took you off the machine yesterday so you leave this place next week Katniss says.. my vision comes back and it is Katniss.. how long have I been here? I ask.. about 3 weeks, Katniss says.. I don't answer, all the pain in my body reminds me of when I was really sick and almost came to dying when Haymitch came and took me to his house and took care of me.. I miss him too, but not as much as I miss my parents… I drift back to sleep unaware of what's going on… a week passes and I get released to come back home.. I still just stay in my room, alone.. when I think I might be alone all day again, I hear a knock on the door.. I open the door and it's Katniss.. but why is she here? I thought she didn't want to be with me..

Hi, Katniss says.. Hi, I say.. so I was wondering if I could talk to you real quick? Outside? Katniss asks.. sure, I say.. we go outside and talk.. so I know you must've felt ignored the months I've been with my friend Gale, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you think I don't care about you anymore when I do.. in fact I actually like you, I've seen you with Prim, so good people around you even the ones who hurt you, I'm sorry Katniss says… it's okay, I actually think the same thing ever since I met you for the first time, I say.. that was a weird first time Katniss says… a year later me and Katniss get married and move into our own apartment.. I changed my name to Robert after the boy I met in the camps who saved my life.. Katniss eventually changed her name after Prim died in a building collapsed.. so we changed our names and moved to Michigan.. we had our first child: Mackenzie after Katniss' mom..

Fast forwarding to 5 years later.. we go back to Poland, I see my old hometown and remember all the good times I had there.. I see the bakery and home.. we walk all around inside the bakery and house.. then outside in the middle of the town there is a memorial statue of all the names of the people in town who died and survived.. we walk over there and look at all the names of the people.. Katniss finds my name in the survivors list.. and I found my mama and papa names.. our daughter Mackenzie is 5years old now, running the town in her little pink dress.. we cross over into Germany where we stay as teens hiding from the Nazis.. at lease I was.. we found the house, it was half in tacked and half broken.. we walked inside..

We showed Mackenzie all the rooms we stayed in.. I walked in to the attic where I hid it still looked the same, I sat on the bed I once slept as a young teen.. then I found that there was a letter under my pillow from Katniss.. I opened the letter and it read: "Dear Peeta, I know you don't know English but I have to tell you that I don't care what race you are, or what other people say about you, I think you're special just the way you are." "I wrote this letter to you so I can get you out of my mind, but I see that isn't working, I hope this war ends soon, cause I want to hang out with you." "-Katniss"… I put the letter down and thought, did she really like me back then? Then I picked up the letter and stuck it in my pocket and went downstairs..

We left the house and went back to Michigan, I pulled out the letter and wrote a letter to Katniss.. when I was done I put the letter she wrote me inside the my letter and stuck it under her pillow.. we lived happy for a long time, made fun memories together.. then one afternoon there was a car wreck, Katniss and Mackenzie made out okay, but I didn't make it.. now don't take me dying as a sad way to end the story, Katniss finds the letter I wrote a week after the accident and reads it.. then she raises Mackenzie to be a great gymnast.. Mackenzie grows up and marries a surfer and they happy.. Katniss becomes a grandmother and lives life to the fullest.. God really does care about us, and had an awesome plan for our future.. now that's not a bad ending is it?

THE END..

I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES JUST THE PLOT! PLEASE READ & REVIEW!


End file.
